Poor Italy
by homestuck12
Summary: Takes place right after the battle for the Vongolia rings. On his way to the world meeting Italy bumps into two masked lady's. After that he began acting funny, more in a sadistic way, and began attacking his own people. during the commotion the rest of the countries discover Britten's and Spain's secret in the Mafia.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The beginning of the end

It was a typical day at the country of Italy, Feliciano was walking enjoying the view of his townspeople, the markets were full of delicious foods, and feeling the calm, serenity atmosphere all around it. He was having so much fun that he forgot to go to the world meeting.

"Ah, I wonder if there are any pasta to eat ", thought Feliciano.

Then he noticed something odd, he saw two women dressed as monks in the alley, they had pink hair and their faces were covered in masks.

"Ve, they look pretty, I should follow them", he thought.

And so he pursued the women into the alley way until the women met up with another man, Feliciano didn't recognize the man.

"We been expecting you, Feliciano, or shall we call you Italy", one of the women said to Feliciano.

Feliciano darkened as the woman spoke his true identity.

"How do you know who I am and who are you people", he shuttered.

"Who we are is not important, but what we're going to say to you, boss", the second woman said calmly.

"Wait what do you mean by boss and who is that guy and what are you going to say to me", Feliciano nervously pointed to the white haired guy.

"Here is your other player, Byrakuran", woman1 said to the white haired guy.

"My my, what a wonderful surprise, hello my name is byrakuran", he introduce himself.

"ve, what is going on here? ", Feliciano said in awed.

"Be patient Italy kun", byrakuran joked as he waved his hand to calm him down.

"So as I was saying you two are qualified to wear the mare ring", woman2 said.

"Mare ring?'', Feliciano thought.

"And by mare ring you mean we can use it as our own will, even if it means to kill people" Byrakuran happily said it as it was a game.

Feliciano was in shock what byrakuran said along with the confusion of the meaning "as our own will".

"We won't stop you in what you're going to do with the ring as long as your resolution is strong" woman1 said.

"What is a resolution?" Feliciano mumbled in a serious way.

"A resolution or resolve is what you want to do, for example if you want to protect your friends or want power, that is a resolution" woman2 said as woman1 gave byrakuran and Feliciano their mare rings, in which both had small wings on the sides and an oval shaped stone and both were orange colored.

"Now, Feliciano, Byrakuran, what is your resolution and if you don't know what to resolve, just think and you will discover your will to fight." woman2 said as both women faded into the alley.

"It's been a nice meeting you, Italy Kun, I look forward in meeting you soon" byrakuran said as he left, leaving a serious, stunned and confused Italy.

Later that day Italy came a few meters outside the world conference, he thought about the events that happened today, how he met the two women and they told him and the byrakuran person to resolve over a ring and what they meant to discover the will to fight?.

He looked over his finger and saw the mare ring, and then he thought about his resolve, then he closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, "my resolution is…"

Meanwhile in the conference…

"Why is my idiot bastard of my brother taking so long, the meeting had already started!" Romano yelled.

"Maybe he got lost or something" Antonio said.

"Shut up you tomato bastard, nobody asked you that".

Everyone in the conference was doing their own things.

Romano was complaining to Spain about N. Italy skipping the meeting. America was eating like a pig and England was lecturing about it at the same time china was complaining with Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and japan. France and Prussia were being perves so Hungary had to smack them with the frying pan, Russia was scarring the shit out of the people that were sitting near him, Germany was just sitting there about to explode.

"SHUT THE VELL UP" Germany hollered across the room. "We're here to solve everyone's problems, not to lollygag around and vhere the hell is Italy, he's three minutes late".

Then an explosion was heard not far from the meeting and everyone broke out in a gasp.

"What the hell was that" Romano panicked as he clinged to Spain.

"Dude, what are we standing here lets go check it out!" America exclaimed.

"He may be right and besides there might be people in trouble" Britain agreed as everyone went toward the scene of the explosion.

When they got there, they saw some of the buildings were destroyed or engulf in orange- reddish flames, there were people running away some were lying in the ground, not moving, and some were attempting escape. In the middle there was Italy, he was holding the bystander s neck, strangling him till he remained motionless, once he did that, he turned his head to greet the countries which were petrified by his actions.

"Ve, hello everyone", Italy smiled in a malefic way as he let go of the body.

"Aru, what the hell did you do Italy! You killed a person, don't you care what you did to that person!" china scolded.

"Oh this, I was having fun with him and got carried away, ha ha ha" he laughs.

"Dude killing people is not funny", America said in disgust.

"He's got a point there, da", Russia agreed for once.

"Stop this, what's the point in killing our people", Romano was perturbed.

"How rude, not letting me have any fun. It's just a game"

"What game are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense", Spain shouted in a worried tone.

"Look, just come to the meeting and just chill out or something", calmed America.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, after all, if you defy me then I will kill you all," threatened Italy "… unless …" Italy trailed off.

"Unless what? "Britain continued.

"Unless you guys want to join me on the game and…" he walked to the British man and leaned in closer to Britain's face and smiled.

"Hand over the pacifier, arcobaleno".

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about, Britain is not an arco -or whatever is called", America complained while hearing the conversation.

"ve so they haven't told you about their little secret~, well then I'll just spill it for you". Italy smiled as he stabbed Britain in the heart, everyone gasped as he collapsed on the floor.

"Who's next," he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Spain whom was also stabbed in the back and collapse on the floor.

"SPAIIN!" Romano cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR", Prussia was perturbed that he charged at him, Italy missed the attack and knocked Prussia into a wall.

"See how my power is greater than everyone else. you guys can't beat me", Italy said, making a cocky gesture." Join me and ill spare your pathetic lives and tell you the truth behind Britain and Spain". Everyone was silent for a while until a country stepped in front of them, the country with red hair, Scotland. He walked beside the mad Italian.

"Why are you joining with Italy", Ireland said.

"Because I hate my brother of mine and besides I want to have more power ". Scotland said as he stood with Italy. Next were Canada, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, and France.

"Now that I have my team I bid you farewell", Italy said as he snapped his fingers and everything that was around them burned as they disappeared.

"That bloody wanker ruined our cover ". Two chibi sized babies appeared in one of the non-burning rooftop not far from the fiery scene. Both were wearing what it seemed to be pacifiers except one was gray and the other was pure white with a tint of blue.

"You got a point there, I'll contact the CEDEF, this could mean trouble", the gray one said.

"Yes please do, and also contact the ninth; I'll contact reborn" the white one agreed "this is going to be the quite troublesome".


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 the unexpected call

2:30 am, after the ring battle. Everyone was sound asleep when the phone rang. A baby with a yellow pacifier woke up to get the phone.

"Hello reborn, it's me England". The other person spoke.

"Ciaossu England, how are you, it's been a while since that time". He welcomed.

"We have some troubled news reborn". His tone was serious." One of our companions has become a psychopathic wanker and went on a killing spree. The odd part is that he knew about the pacifiers and demanded for them".

"Hmm... This is bad". Reborn's eyes sharpened.

"My theory is that he is starting to find the tri ni sette with the help of his comrades". England continued. "But I don't know how or why he's doing it. It has never shown before".

"The tri ni sette? I've never heard about it but still how do you know this tri ni sette that you been talking about?" reborn trailed off.

"I've been hearing rumors about it in my country, my boss told me about it but he too doesn't know what it is all he said that it has something to do with the creation of a new world or something like that but in order to do that it needs some items which he doesn't know what it was".

"Creation of a new world". Reborn thought.

"All I can say this is that were in trouble and your guardians aren't strong enough to beat my friend, he seemed to be more powerful than he used to be"

"That would be a problem, but not to worry, I will train them until their strong enough to beat them", reborn smirked.

"In that case I will join you on your torture camp along with Spain and you try to call our old friend colonnelo", England smirked "it will be like the old days".

"Yeah". Reborn said thinking about it.

"Well gotta go, later". And the line broke out.

"This is going to be interesting" and with that reborn went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2 the unexpected call

2:30 am, after the ring battle. Everyone was sound asleep when the phone rang. A baby with a yellow pacifier woke up to get the phone.

"Hello reborn, it's me England". The other person spoke.

"Ciaossu England, how are you, it's been a while since that time". He welcomed.

"We have some troubled news reborn". His tone was serious." One of our companions has become a psychopathic wanker and went on a killing spree. The odd part is that he knew about the pacifiers and demanded for them".

"Hmm... This is bad". Reborn's eyes sharpened.

"My theory is that he is starting to find the tri ni sette with the help of his comrades". England continued. "But I don't know how or why he's doing it. It has never shown before".

"The tri ni sette? I've never heard about it but still how do you know this tri ni sette that you been talking about?" reborn trailed off.

"I've been hearing rumors about it in my country, my boss told me about it but he too doesn't know what it is all he said that it has something to do with the creation of a new world or something like that but in order to do that it needs some items which he doesn't know what it was".

"Creation of a new world". Reborn thought.

"All I can say this is that were in trouble and your guardians aren't strong enough to beat my friend, he seemed to be more powerful than he used to be"

"That would be a problem, but not to worry, I will train them until their strong enough to beat them", reborn smirked.

"In that case I will join you on your torture camp along with Spain and you try to call our old friend colonnelo", England smirked "it will be like the old days".

"Yeah". Reborn said thinking about it.

"Well gotta go, later". And the line broke out.

"This is going to be interesting" and with that reborn went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 training camp 101

The next morning everyone met in Namimori Mountain including hibari, chrome, ken and chikusa, along with dino and his subordinates with basil and shamal. When they got there they saw reborn, colonnelo, Arthur, and Antonio along with some people who they never seen.

"Ah, so everyone is here" reborn started.

"Reborn who are these people" tsuna asked gesturing the new company. Antonio had a dazed look, while Arthur had a sinister grin.

"Let me introduce to my companions, this is Arthur Kirkland". Reborn said pointing to the British man who nodded his head as he greeted the new folk. "And this is Antonio Carriedo" pointing to the Spaniard who was still in a dazed.

"Good day to you guys" Arthur and Antonio greeted.

"Your name is Arthur, right". Dino asked as he walked up the blonde man." Aren't you the legendary gunman known as the 'Great Britain' that I've been hearing about"?

"WHAAT!"everyone said including reborn.

"Wait Reborn you already knew that, why are you surprised?" Asked the British man.

"It was just for affect." Inquired the black-clad baby.

Arthur smiled before he turned back to answer the question, "Yes I've been called by many as that." "Why is that Dino- san" basil questioned.

"Believe me you don't want to know "Dino inquired.

"It's ok "Arthur said." After all they should be aware of my abilities, please go on Dino."...

"R-right they call him the Great Britain because he holds as much power as England itself." Dino continued, "He's also renowned for his gunmanship, and his sorcery."

"Correct you are, Dino." Arthur acknowledged, "Now I would like you to meet some of our friends." From behind the Britain six people walked out. The first to be noticed was a tall blonde man with his hair slicked back. He was wearing a green German uniform , the next person to be notified is a brunette man with a curl sticking over the right side of his head he was wearing a khaki uniform; then a blond boy who was wearing a blue sailor suit and hat followed the brunette boy, then an annoying blond man came. He was wearing a khaki uniform with a heavy jacket that said 50 on the back and he was wearing glasses, then two Asian men came, one had black short hair and the other in a ponytail and was brown and the last one was a blond girl with a purple dress and had a ribbon in her hair.

"Everyone, I would like to meet your trainers, this is Ludwig, lovino, peter, alfred, wang yao, kiku, and lily" the British man said.

"HAHAHAH yo, it's nice to meet ya" Alfred said in a loud voice.

"SHUT UP FOOL" Ludwig said.

"Enough let's get into groups Colonnelo and Ludwig, you two will train Sasawaga Ryohei" reborn replied

"Alright to the EXTREME" ryohei boasted.

"Next is Lovino and peter with Lambo, Shamal and Alfred with Gokudera, Wang Yao and Kiku with Yamamoto, Antonio and Dino with Hibari, and lily and reborn with Tsuna. I will personally train with chrome" Arthur said," Now go".

Everybody shouted 'all right' and went to training.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5- The rise of the sun

"Ok Ryohei its time to do 10 sets of pushups, no lollygagging or taking a break, you hear me" Ludwig commanded.

"Yes sir, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he throws himself to do just that.

"I'm surprised that he's determined to follow this path" Ludwig mumbled

"Aye, he changed ever since he met tsuna, kora" colonnelo commented. ''I have a question Ludwig, how are you getting used to all of this, I mean with Arthur and the others, kora".

"I'm not sure. It was so sudden." Ludwig admitted thinking back to that day.

The last thing he could remember was Italy stabbing Britain in the heart, as he did with Spain in the back, then Prussia thrown into the wall. He couldn't believe what he had seen that terrible day, it made him sad yet confused about Italy's actions. All he could remember is Italy and some of their friends deceiving them and this engulfment of some kind of flame. He was burning badly that he thought that he was going to die, and then he blacked out. He can hear many voices in his head he tried to talk, it was no use, then he heard a familiar voice, a British voice telling him to wake up. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a hospital and all of his country friends were there, either unconscious or awake all around the round. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too intense, then he heard what it seemed to be a crossover between a British and a child's voice.

"Oh, your awake now, I thought you guys were dead, but it was a relief that you survived those flames"

He followed the voice to his right and saw a blond baby holding a first aid kit.

"Who the hell are you and where are your parents!" Germany questioned.

"How dare you say that to me you bloody bastard! It's me, Britain, the one that got stabbed to death" Britain said.

"How can you be Britain if the Britain I saw was killed" Germany freaked out.

"Look Germany we will explain everything after Spain comes back and everyone is awake, in the meantime relax", and with that he left.

Germany wasn't sure if the kid was telling the truth or if he was dreaming himself, but he wanted to know what was going on. So he waited along with the people that had awakened and were moved to another room so they wouldn't disturb those that were still unconscious. When he got there he saw Ireland, China, Romano, America and Japan at a table. He was surprise to see Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Austria in the small meeting and was taken by even more surprise when Sealand was talking to the suspicious babies from before, once they settled down, the mysterious babies started to talk.

"Ok everyone is here now we can explain everything "Britain said.

"Dude why you are so small and chibi sized!" America shouted.

"Shut your mouth, you bloody Wanker, or you'll wake the others next door." Britain scolded him.

"What happen to you two, you looked like you de-aged, is it one of those spells that the brit used or what", Austria calmly said.

"Now that you mentioned it, it makes perfect sense, aru" China agreed for once.

"Shut your mouth you bloody bastards" Britain said as he tried to sustain his anger.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING AND TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE", Germany yelled.

"Si Si, I get it but keep your voice down or they'll wake up", calmed Spain.

"Ok let's start by telling why you guys are in this…form" Romano gestured.

"It all started with a gathering of hit men" Spain said, '' long, long ago.''

"Not just any hit men, the eight strongest hit men that exist in this time period" Britain added on.

"I was one of them, it's just that we would do stuff and in return we would get money and fame, but on that day, we…. We…." Britain would trail off, remembering the day that happened.

"Go on, tell us what happened" Japan pushed.

"That day we were ordered to go to this mountain to collect the bounty. While I was walking Spain and one of my friends followed the group and so once we reach the top of the mountain, we were tricked. There was no bounty instead there was a bright light and my friend and Spain tried to stopped it, but it was too late for us and for them, the light was too bright to see. Once the light show ended I saw everyone turned into this horrible form including Spain, except that he had some scars on the left side of the face". Britain clenched his fist." I couldn't do anything ".

"It was my fault, I was reckless at that time… I didn't know that will happen, I'm sorry" Spain apologized to England, who was still clenching his fist.

"Tell me who ordered you to go to the mountain" Austria said.

"I can't remember the name, but I can remember his face" Spain said.

"It had a mask, a checkered one that's all we can remember" Britain said.

"So it's not one of your spells" Austria said.

"No and stop saying that" Britain said.

"Ok Ludwig im done doing what you said" ryohei said

"good now its time to do some boxing since your good at iit" Ludwig snapped out of his flashback


End file.
